Little Hermione Granger
by StarxBright
Summary: Charlie Weasley comes home for Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Charlie meets an old friend.


"Well if it isn't little Hermione Granger."

Hermione spun around at the sound of her name, her face breaking out into a grin when she saw who had joined her in the kitchen.

"Charlie Weasley. We didn't think you were going to make it," Hermione said cheerfully, walking over to embrace the Dragon Keeper.

"And miss my baby sister's wedding? Not bloody likely," Charlie said, releasing Hermione and stepping back to get a good look at her. He let out a long whistle. "Did I say little? I must need to get my eyes check," Charlie joked, taking in the brunette's long legs and hourglass figure. "You sure have grown up, Granger."

"Thank you Charlie," Hermione replied, blushing only a little bit. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Charlie Weasley was stockier than his brothers, not as tall and lanky and Ron and Percy and Bill. He and the twins took more after their mother. He still had a good four inches on Hermione though, and she rolled her eyes, wondering if she'd ever not be the shortest at a Weasley function.

"So, has Ginny been all excited that you and Harry can be like a real brother and sister now?" Charlie asked.

"Hmmm? Well, I mean, Ginny and I _are_ close, but we're not really sisters…"

Charlie's brow furrowed. "What, Ginny? No, I mean…didn't you marry Ron?"

There was total silence for a full minute as Hermione stared at Charlie. Then, quite suddenly, she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Charlie's ears turned a very bright shade of red. "Why are you – ?"

"But you just called me Granger."

"Yeah, but you've always been Granger," Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Charlie, Ron and I broke up _ages_ ago!"

"But…I…huh?"

Hermione giggled, her brown curls dancing around her head as she did.

"Ron and I didn't date more than, what, six months? We realized we're better off with a friendship than a relationship. Right now he's dating…" Hermione paused, her face scrunching up in concentration. Charlie chuckled quietly, and pointedly ignored how adorable she looked. "…Padma Patil," she decided.

"Didn't they go to the Yule Ball together?" Charlie asked, thinking back to Ron's letter from nearly ten years ago.

"Yeah, but they're getting along much better this time around," Hermione replied, laughing at her own little joke.

Charlie laughed along, though he didn't really get the joke. Her chiming laugh was infectious.

"What about you, Charlie? After tomorrow, you will be the only single Weasley.

Bill and Fleur had been married nearly five years, Percy three, George a year and a half, and of course, Ron was with Padm.

"I'm just waiting for the right witch."

"Or wizard," Hermione added with a cheeky grin.

Charlie blanched. "I like _girls_ thank you very much."

Hermione giggled again, her ruby red lips curling up over her teeth. "Whatever you say, Charlie."

A crash sounded from the living room, where the rest of the Weasleys and their significant others were, celebrating tomorrows upcoming nuptials. Hermione and Charlie both glanced over towards the laughter and yelling.

"Don't you want to join the party?" Hermione asked.

"Eh, the company is better out here. What about you?"

"Little too loud in there for me," Hermione said. "Besides, they aren't missing me."

Charlie frowned. "Why not?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not a Weasley," she said simply.

"Not yet," Charlie mutter.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, not quite catching what he said.

"What about me?" Charlie asked hurriedly.

"They don't know you're here yet," Hermione pointed out. "We weren't expecting you until morning."

"Yeah, the Welsh Green eggs hatched earlier than we expected, so I was able to catch the last Portkey to the Ministry."

"Shouldn't you go say hi?" Hermione suggested shyly, knowing that he should go, but not really wanting him to leave.

"I will…if you go with me."

Hermione paled. "Charlie, I really don't –"

"Why not?" Charlie asked, cutting her off.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to say it out loud; it sounded stupid and petty enough in her head, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"Everyone's all…coupled-up," she admitted finally, her face coloring brightly.

"Now I get it," Charlie said. "You're not alone, love, I feel the same way at most of these things."

"It sucks," Hermione muttered darkly.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Say, Hermione…"

Hermione looked up from examining her nails.

"You wouldn't want to go out with me sometime?"

Hermione froze, to the point where Charlie looked behind him to see if someone had cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on her. The coast was clear, so he gave a short cough to break the silence.

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "Are you leading me on?"

"No, of course not, I –"

"Because I don't think that's very funny, I know…"

"Merlin Hermione, I'm being –"

"…I'm not the most attractive girl, but…"

"Granger, what are you –?"

"I won't be teased like – mmph,!"

Charlie, tired of being interrupted, had nearly lunged at Hermione, covering her mouth with his.

After a few moments they broke apart, both red in the face.

"Now, will you please shut up and let me take you to breakfast before the wedding?"

Hermione nodded, speechless.

"Good, now come on." Charlie took Hermione's hand and led her into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Charlie called loudly. Everyone turned to look, smiling widely when they saw the second eldest Weasley brother. Hermione was standing behind him slightly, and their joined hands went unnoticed.

"Charlie, you made it early!" Ginny said brightly from her seat on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Of course!" Charlie said. "And I brought a date." He gave Hermione's hand a tug, pulling her over so she was standing next to him. Everyone went silent, and all eyes immediately went to Molly, waiting for her reaction.

The older woman was smiling widely, much to everyone's surprise, and said only one word.

"Finally."

**Not my usual pairing, but I have a major soft-spot for each this couple. This plot bunny kind of attacked me earlier today, and I knew I couldn't sleep until I finished it.**

**Plus, there's the Super Bowl.**

**So, here's the deal. If the Patriots win, a new chapter for He Noticed Her, and new Fremione one shot, and *maybe* a new Fremione story (meaning a multi-chapter) all by…Thursday.**

**If they don't win, you guys can have the new He Noticed Her chapter. If I get over my depression.**

**So, who are you rooting for **_**now**_**?**


End file.
